hollyoaksfandomcom-20200216-history
Ste Hay
Steven "Ste" Hay is a fictional character from the British Channel 4 soap opera Hollyoaks, played byKieron Richardson. He debuted on-screen during the episode airing on 17 February 2006. Ste was created by David Hanson and was originally intended to be a short-term character for seven episodes. The following series producer Bryan Kirkwood decided to bring the character back on a permanent basis. As of 2010, Richardson has revealed that he is committed to staying in the serial. Backstory Ste was originally portrayed as being a smart loner who kept to himself, with a cool older brother who taught him how to drive cars. It was later shown that his loneliness was just an act to get girls to sleep with him and that he was not really intelligent. In later episodes, his "brother" was never mentioned, possibly insinuating that Ste had lied about him. Ste was shown to have come from a broken home: raised by his alcoholic mother Pauline Hay (Julie Hogarth) and his abusive stepfather Terry Hay (Conor Ryan), with no contact with his biological father. Ste was regularly beaten by Terry, who was defended by Pauline. This led to Ste's violent nature and resentment of his mother. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Ste_Hay&action=edit&section=9 edit2006— Ste first appears as a friend of Wayne Tunnicliffe (Joe Marsden). Ste eventually begins a relationship with Amy and pressures her to have sex with him. Ste begins a feud with Josh and his cousin Fletch after they both defend Amy, who does not want to have sex. Ste and Wayne push Josh and Fletch into rebelling, which they go along with in order to impress them. Amy becomes pregnant by a stranger, but does not tell Ste. Afterward, Ste confides in Amy about the abuse he had to deal with from his stepfather. Ste takes Fletch, Amy, Josh and Michaela McQueen (Hollie-Jay Bowes) joyriding and causes a car accident, after which he flees. Following a confession to the police from Fletch, Ste is sent to a young offender's institute. Months later, Ste returns and seeks Amy's help. After convincing her he has changed, Amy gives Ste a second chance. Amy's father Mike attacks Ste, but is told by Amy that Ste is her daughter Leah's father. Ste and Amy become a couple again and move into a flat of their own. Mike contacts Ste's stepfather Terry, who arrives and beats up Ste. Amy then throws Mike out. To help with their money worries, Ste steals Warren Fox's (Jamie Lomas) credit card. With this, he buys expensive belongings for the flat. When Warren finds out, he takes the belongings and threatens Ste, who later breaks into Warren's business, Evissa and sets a fire, which almost kills Warren's fiancée Louise Summers (Roxanne McKee). After this, Warren beats up Ste. Ste then turns to dealing drugs for money with his friend Nige Foster (Sam Townend) and influences Fletch to begin smoking marijuana. Amy lets Ste's mother Pauline see Leah, causing an angry Ste to end up hitting Amy. However, they reconcile. After Ste fails to find a job, Ste steals Carmel McQueen's (Gemma Merna) handbag, but is stopped. To defend himself, Ste lies that Leah has been diagnosed with leukaemia. Amy is angry, but also lies after they receive money. Ste and Amy's relationship turns violent, with his lashing out on several occasions. The lie about Leah's health is revealed and Amy has no other option but to stay with Ste. Amy discovers she is pregnant, so Ste agrees that he will change. Despite his promise, Ste steals a karaoke machine, which causes Amy to walk out and tell Mike of her abuse, after which he beats Ste up. A drunken Ste climbs onto scaffolding and threatens to commit suicide. Kieron Hobbs (Jake Hendriks) tries to talk him down as Amy, Sarah Barnes (Loui Batley) and Mike leave, believing Ste is attention-seeking. As they turn away, Ste falls and breaks his leg. After this, Ste and Justin Burton (Chris Fountain) become friends and move in together. For the sake of his unborn child, Ste gets a job in Il Gnosh restaurant and begins taking anger management classes. Ste becomes friends with Natty, Daniel and Abi and begins a short-lived relationship with Theresa McQueen (Jorgie Porter), which he ends to focus on getting Amy back. Amy gives birth to her and Ste's son Lucas Hay, helped by Ste, Daniel and Abi. Amy, however, suffers from post-natal depression, and leaves to live with her grandmother, leaving Lucas and Leah with Mike, who later leaves them in Ste's care. Abi and Daniel begin to help Ste with looking after Lucas, with plans of taking Lucas to replace their own son who died. Abi starts drugging Ste as Daniel turns him against Natty, who grows suspicious of Daniel and Abi's interests. Mike finds Ste asleep whilst looking after Lucas, so takes him. However, Ste takes Lucas back and stops Mike from seeing him. Ste almost shakes Lucas, so Daniel convinces him to give his son up. The truth is revealed, Daniel is arrested and later released, he and Abi leave the village. Amy returns and slowly begins to bond with her children again. They move into their old flat together. When Tony fires him, Ste starts working at Chez Chez nightclub as a barman. Ste grows suspicious of Brendan Brady after he uses Carmel to smuggle drugs. Ste's former co-worker and love interest Rae Wilson (Alice Barlow) returns following a stay with her ill grandmother. Brendan is jealous of their relationship, so gets Veronica (Lynsey McLaren) to kiss Ste, which Rae witnesses. They later make up after Ste convinces Rae that the kiss meant nothing. Following a drunken night, Ste kisses Brendan, who then throws him out. The next day, Brendan corners Ste and kisses him again. In the club a further day later, Ste follows Brendan to a cellar and moves to kiss him. However, Brendan punches Ste, who falls to the ground. Brendan then makes Ste tell Cheryl Brady (Bronagh Waugh) he was mugged. Ste avoids Brendan, still shaken by his actions. They resume their relationship and Ste tells Amy of his relationship. This prompts Brendan to attack Ste again. Amy realises that Ste is being abused. To hide their relationship, Brendan tells Ste to go out on a date with Rae. When Rae and Ste finally sleep together, Amy is hospitalised after being involved in a fire. Ste suspects Brendan started the fire. However, he denies it. Ste discovers Brendan's former lover Macca (Drew Dillon) is in hospital after being beaten up by Brendan. Macca and Ste end up kissing. Ste later confides in Dominic Reilly (John Pickard) about Brendan and the fire, however Dom is later charged. Ste starts a relationship with Rae. Ste is angered when he sees Brendan has assaulted Trev Costello (Scott Neal), who he thinks is gay, leading him to believe that Brendan's denial of his sexuality is leading him to gay-bash, ending their relationship. Ste later decides to give Brendan a second chance. Brendan reluctantly agrees to a date with Ste and the pair go to a gay bar, but Brendan bails. Rae reveals to Ste that she is pregnant. Amy convinces Brendan to end his affair with Ste. Whilst sharing a goodbye kiss, Brendan and Ste are caught by Mitzeee Minniver (Rachel Shenton). Ste becomes jealous when Brendan and Mitzeee agree to pretend to be a couple. Rae catches them kissing, she suffers a miscarriage. Ste ends his affair with Brendan when he attacks him again. Ste gets revenge on Brendan by hitting him with a cricket bat. Brendan says they are even, he reveals the truth to Cheryl. Cindy helps Ste and Noah start a relationship and Noah convinces him to come out everyone. When Brendan comes back he kisses Ste and Noah sees. They fight and Ste sleeps with Brendan but leaves beaten up. Ste and Noah reconcile. Brendan later seduces Noah in an attempt to split the pair up. Ste forgives Noah realising Brendan's intentions. Noah secures a job in Newcastle upon Tyne and Ste agrees to move away with him. Brendan is angered by this and sets Noah up once again. Ste catches Noah sharing a kiss with Sean (Matt Kennedy), Ste ends their relationship which forces Noah to leave alone. Brendan confesses love for Ste and they sleep together and Brendan's wife Eileen Brady (Rachel Doherty) walks in on them. Eileen tells Brendan he cannot see his son Declan Brady(Jay Duffy) unless he does not see Ste. Brendan tells Ste they have to pretend until Declan returns to Ireland.Ste and Brendan break it off because of this,Ste leaving to go on vacation with his kids. When he returns he sees Declan and happens to mention his sexuality. This causes Brendan to panic and give Ste a black eye. Ste goes to the police but Brendan convinces him to not tell for the sake of Declan. Brendan fires Ste to get him out of his life, and Ste starts a business with Doug. Ste meets Adam on online dating. Ste has dates with Adam which Doug, who has feelings for Ste, is jealous about. When Ste went on his first date with Adam,Doug's feelings were worked out by Adam. On one date, in the SU Bar, when Ste and Adam are about to kiss Doug makes a pass at Texas, which makes a scene and interrups Ste and Adam. When Ste and Adam kiss at the end of the date Doug expresses jealousy, which Ste mistakely believes is due to Ste being taken away from Doug as a mate by Adam. During an argument Ste finds out that Doug may be in love with him. After trying to forget about the incident, things get more awkward between the two. Adam dumps Ste, claiming that Ste has feelings for someone else. After Doug finds out, they have yet another argument which results in them kissing. Ste insists Doug must figure out who he is and come out before they can have a relationship. Doug then leaves Ste at his own at the Deli while Doug tries to "figure out who he is." During this time, Ste is approached many times by ex - boyfriend Brendan. After a few weeks, Doug comes out to his friends and then rushes to the Del. He tells Ste exactly how he feels and kisses Ste. He then kisses Ste again, and he kisses back - not knowing Brendan has seen the entire exchange. After being pressured, Doug tells Ste that the loan he got to buy the deli was actually from Brendan.Ste does not take the news well and tells him it's over. Brendan proposes to be a silent partner of the deli. Ste signs a contract in agreement, but is still not satisfied as Brendan is still a part of it. Ste comes up with a plan. Ste kisses Brendan and asks for an equal relationship, and gets the Deli totally signed over to him. After, Ste leaves a note for Brendan telling him he has been fooled, and he wants Doug and the deli, not him.Ste finds Doug and kisses him. Since he conned Brendan into signing the deli over to him, he has experienced many ups and downs in his relationship with Doug. Doug's insecurities over Brendan and Ste growing closer caused Doug to propose to Ste. Ste accepted, and went to the hospital after the explosion at the Brady's holiday home, to break the news to Brendan. When he gets out of the hospital Ste helps him out which upsets Doug. But the engaged couple book a place for their wedding. Ste is unsure if his kids will understand that he is marrying a man but they are excited as well. Ste agrees to take the kids for 6 months and they will get to be at the oncoming wedding. Ste discovers Doug has been trying to find evidence on Brendan's past crimes so he will be imprisoned and will leave stay alone. Ste decides not to marry Doug but later changes his mind and goes through with the wedding. Ste disocvers a recording of Brendan admitting to the murder of Danny Houston (Darren Day) to protect Ste. Ste declares the wedding is over. Ste goes outside to find Leah in the road. Maddie Morrison (Scarlett Bowman) swerves to avoid Leah but hits Ste. She then crashes in to the wedding venue. Ste is left in a coma and when he wakes he can not remember everything that happened prior to the crash. He is released from hospital and Doug reminds him of his attempts to set Brendan up. Ste and Doug have marriage problems which are slowly resolved. Doug's parents come to the village confessing one of them has parkinson's disease. After much persuasion, Ste agrees to move to America with Doug, taking the kids with him. But before he leaves, Ste goes to see Brendan, wanting desperately to stay with him. After kissing, Brendan punches him shocking Ste to the very core. deciding to leave him behind in his past. After Doug hears Cheryl talking about Brendan and Ste he gives him a ticket to Dublin to see Brendan. Ending his marriage, Ste go to find his one true love, only to find him in bed with John Paul. Having words with Brendan in the hotel lobby, Ste runs off. Only a while later Brendan finds him and admits the truth. They reunite. Coming back from Dublin, he runs into Seamus, Brendan's dad, resulting in Brendan staying with him over Christmas and in to the new year.